This invention relates to filters for removal of radioactive contaminants in a fluid stream and more particularly relates to a means for removing filter material from a filter bed.
In recent years, there has been considerable activity in providing filtration equipment for nuclear power facilities. Most designs have included filter beds comprising charcoal filter stainless steel insert trays wherein bed replacement is accomplished by removing the trays and replacing them with new ones. The spent trays are then either disposed of or returned to the manufacturer where they are dismantled and reloaded. Because of the design of the trays, gaskets are generally required to seal each tray to the filter units. However, the gasket seals have proved to be leak sources thereby allowing the escape of radioactive materials in a gas stream. Thus, integral beds permitting on-site charcoal removal and re-loading has been sought with little success.